


The Whole Truth

by justthehiddles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, Consensual Sex, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Implied Pregnancy, Missions Gone Wrong, Mutual Pining, Sex Pollen, Shameless Smut, Smut, loki is kind of an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Loki and the reader are captured by HYDRA.  They are told they are going to usher in a new era of super soldiers. The truth of their feelings for each other is discovered thanks to a little sex pollen
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 291





	The Whole Truth

The handcuffs held tight against your struggles. You knew you should save your strength for whatever lie ahead but you attempted to escape.

“This is all your fault.” you growled to the man shackled against the wall in front of you.

“If anyone is to blame for our predicament, it is you.” Loki rolled his eyes. “Blasting your way into that room without considering the consequences.”

“You’re the one to talk, Sparkles. Did I not see you magicking open more than one door?” you rolled your eyes as you continued to flex against the restraints, your super strength failing you.

“After I used that same magic to make sure the coast was clear. Unlike you who was more akin to a bilgesnipe in a palace.”

“Hilarious. Now if you are done, magic me out of these cuffs.”

“I can’t.”

“Can’t or won’t?”

“Can’t. It seems they have managed to find a way to block my powers. Just as they have with you.” Loki raised a knowing eyebrow at your struggle.

“I’m just tired.”

Loki opened his mouth but stopped when the door opened.

“And you are about to get even more tired.” a clipped German voice responded.

A small, sweaty man wearing a white lab. He carried two syringes in his hand.

“People will look for us.”

The man chuckled. “I do not doubt that your precious Captain America will stop at nothing to find you. Unfortunately, he will be too late.”

You narrowed your eyes at the small man as he turned to approach Loki.

“I must say…” he spoke to Loki, “… your unique chemistry caused our scientists fits on how to block your powers.”

“I’m grateful?” Loki questioned with a smirk on his face.

“You should be. The two of you will help usher in a new era.” The man rolled up Loki’s sleeve and plunged the syringe into the bare skin. Loki flinched but made no noise.

“What do you mean a new era?” you pulled away as the man ripped your sleeve away.

His thin lips curved in a heinous smile. “Why your offspring will be the start of a new generation of HYDRA soldiers.”

“Sex pollen.” Loki stated flatly.

You sneered. “Isn’t that a little been there, done that?”

“We have found sex pollen while effective for implantation has the nasty side effect of masking the very traits we were looking for.”

“Then what did you just inject into our bloodstream?” you questioned.

“Based on our intel, the two of you already harbor feelings for each other. The serum simply amplifies those feelings.” The

“Nonsense.” Loki snapped.

“You got to be kidding, Hans.” you scoffed.

The man smiled as he opened the door to leave. “I assure it is not nonsense, and the name is not Hans, it’s Zola. Armin Zola.”

The metal door slammed and locked while the cuffs on both of your wrists popped open. You rubbed at your wrists as you helped Loki from the floor.

“Is he serious about that sex serum stuff?” you pondered.

“I’m not sure. But his spies are clearly misinformed. I can assure you I harbor no feelings for you other than pity.” Loki pulled at the collar of his shirt. Had they turned up the heat in the room? He wondered.

“Wow, so touching Loki,” your voice dripped with sarcasm, “and I thought we were friends.” Beads of sweat popped over your brow. “Is it hot in here?”

“They turned up the temperature to get us to shed our clothing.” Loki’s hand ran across the stainless steel table, it was cool to the touch. Not a good sign.

You ripped off the other sleeve of your jumpsuit and unzipped the front, leaving the tops of your breasts exposed. Your skin still burned. You glanced over at Loki, who was shedding his heavy leather armor jacket, revealing a skintight black shirt underneath. The muscles in his neck flexed as he stretched.

“God, I want to kiss you so much right now.” you blurted. You clapped your hand over your mouth. “Did I just say that out loud?”

Loki smirked as he walked towards you, hips swaying. “Indeed, you did. Perhaps I spoke too soon.” His arms snaked around your waist.

Your hands splayed against his chest. Loki’s heart pounded against your touch. You glanced up to find Loki licking his lips as he stared down the front of your jumpsuit.

“I’m not the only one lying to themselves.” you inhaled the heady scent of Loki.

His fingers trailed along the curves of the tops of your breasts. “I will admit that my mind may have wandered to a lustful thought or two.” He licked his lips as he pulled the zipper down the rest of the way.

“Just a thought or two?” You openly flirted with the god at this point. You ran your fingers down Loki’s torso. His muscles flexed under your touch.

Loki pulled you close, his nose nudging against your cheek. “Maybe more than a thought or two.” he whispered in your ear.

“Exactly how much more?” your hands teased the ends of his hair.

“Every waking moment and my nights by thoughts of you beneath me.” Loki leaned in to nip at your earlobe. “Naked. Writhing… pleading… begging.”

“Me too.” you breathed as you pulled him in for a searing kiss.

His lips burned against yours. He tasted sweet and intoxicating like you could get drunk on his kiss alone. You moaned and Loki pushed you back until your back hit the metal table. With no effort, Loki lifted you onto the table. You hooked your legs around his hips. His hard cock pressed against your pubic bone and you chuckled at the turn of events.

“If you show me yours….” You raised an eyebrow as your eyes dropped to his pants, straining.

“I thought you would never ask.” Loki smirked as he stepped back and tugged at his trousers. “Although…” his pants dropped, and you gasped. “… I’m not certain you will be able to handle someone like me.”

“Wanna bet?” You yanked hard on his shoulders, crashing his lips into yours.

His hands tangled into your hair as he nipped at your lower lip. You moaned against him as you released your grip to shimmy out of the top of your jumpsuit. Loki grabbed your hips and lifted you to allow you to pull the jumpsuit down to your ankles. Loki’s fingers burned against your skin.

You kicked your boots off. “Allow me.” Loki purred as he lowered to his knees to pull your jumpsuit off of your feet.

“Aren’t I’m the one who was supposed to kneel.” you chuckled as Loki stood.

“Another time, pet. I can’t wait another moment.”

He pulled your legs apart before plunging his cock into you.

“Fuck!” you screamed at the sudden fullness. You hooked your legs around his hips for leverage.

Loki pulled out almost completely before thrusting back, snapping his hips. “You are divine. Fit for a king. Fit to carry a king.”

You moaned at his words. “Yes. Please.”

Loki lifted your legs onto his shoulder. “Yes, what?” Your release grew closer and closer.

“Fuck me. Cum inside me. Make me cum.” You pleaded as you looked up at him lust-blown eyes.

“Your wish…” he snaked a hand down to rub against your clit. “… is my command.” The extra friction sent you tumbling over the edge as your walls gripped around Loki’s cock.

A few more thrusts and Loki spilled inside you. He collapsed onto you. The steel of the table cool against your back. Your bodies slick with sweat. Loki’s cock twitched inside of you. Your eyes widened.

“More?” you asked as your arousal grew at the thought of a second round.

Loki’s eyes twinkled. “An apparent side effect of the injection. If you are up for it.”

“I am always up for a challenge.”

Loki grabbed you from the table and pushed against the wall.

-

You were sure how many hours passed before the door opened again. You made out the vague outline of a tall muscular man.

“I got them, Tony.” Steve called through the comm line.

“Good to hear.” Tony’s voice crackled on the other end of the line.

If your nakedness startled Steve, he didn’t show it. He pulled his jacket off and placed onto your shoulders. You pulled the material tight around your body. Loki appeared at your side, his trousers loose on his hips.

“I’m fine, not that anyone asked.” Loki huffed as the three of you walked out of the room.

Steve threw a searing glance over his shoulder. “I assume if you are talking, you’re fine. It’s when you are silent, I worry.”

“So touching.” Loki added.

The hallway filled with smoke and electricity sparked. “Did Tony blow up the entire building?”

“Something like that. All bets are off when it comes to HYDRA.”

Steve helped you into your seat on the Quinjet and Loki sat beside you. Tony and Steve took their positions up in the cockpit. Loki’s hand slipped into yours and gave it a squeeze. You returned the gesture with a small smile.

“We’ll get you back to the Tower and back to your old self in no time.” Tony commented as they lifted off. Loki squeezed your hand tighter.

“Sure…” you said. What was your old self, you wondered. And did you want that?

Loki leaned in. “When all this is over, allow me the honor of taking you on a proper date.”

Your cheeks heated. Loki smiled as you leaned against his side. “I intend to properly court the mother of my children.”

You rubbed your stomach as you drifted off to sleep, your hand interlaced with Loki’s.


End file.
